Of Gems and Falling
by Lunasri
Summary: Axel finds himself with a rare day off. When Demyx finds him and asks him to play a game, there is little he can do but accept the Nocturne's offer.
1. Chapter 1

Axel sat on one of the couches in the Grey Area, playing with one of his chakrams. He tossed it into the air a few times before twirling it between his fingers. It was a rare day off where he wasn't assigned a mission for once. Although he would rather have the vacation than slog through pointless missions, he was quite certainly bored.

The others were all of doing their own things. Larxene and Marly were probably shopping; Axel made a face just thinking about it. Saix, Lexaus, and Xaldin were probably all still doing missions, the stupid work-o-holics. Zexion would be in the library, reading, as usual. Vexen…he didn't even want to think of what kind of experiments the lunatic was up to. Luxord…well Luxord was scamming some sucker out of his hard earned munny. Axel smiled and chuckled quietly to himself at the thought of someone like Xigbar losing all of his earnings to the card shark. Demyx, well he could be doing anything, he didn't know. He did like music, and being lazy so he could have been playing music in his room or off frolicking with some stupid cute thing…or he could be heading right for him.

Axel sighed and caught his chakram as the sitarist walked over, smiling stupidly and looking giddy. The fire starter gave him a wary smile at what the Nocturne wanted from him.

"Axel! Are you doing anything?" He asked coming over and plopping down next to him. Axel resisted putting a hand to his temples to stop the inevitable headache he would get from just hanging out with Demyx.

"No." He knew it was the wrong thing to say, but…what the heck.

"Great! I'm bored and no one else is around. Wanna play a game with me?" He asked excitedly, the stupid childish grin still on his face.

"What kind of game?" Axel was skeptical of the idea, arching one of his half eyebrows questioningly.

"Well…I can't really explain it very well. But you know how the heartless like shiny things? Well the other day I saw one carrying one and I wanted to know what it was, so I chased it around. That took, like, five hours and I was really tired by the end of it. You know how when you run a long time, your legs start to feel like jelly, well mine started to do that and it felt really funny-"

"Demyx! Cut to the point!" Axel snapped, startling the Nocturne a little.

"Oh…sorry. Well I want to see which of us could collect more of the shiny gems, they're really pretty. I bet you that I could win." He said a little more confidently towards the end.

Axel stared at him for a moment, not blinking or looking away. It didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Um…Axel?" Demyx looked up at him with a questioning smile, seeming a little nervous that the man would yell at him again.

"Why would I want to do that? It sounds too much like work to me." He said, standing up to go find some place away from the Nocturne.

"Oh…Ok…I guess I won't bother you then." Demyx sounded sad. Axel hearing the tone made the mistake of turning back to look at him. The look of sheer disappointment on the boy's face made him twitch slightly. He sighed quietly and ran a hand through his spikes.

"What would we be betting then?" The fire starter knew he was going to regret this, but that look of disappointment was going to plague him. What else would he do anyway, at least Demyx's game sounded somewhat interesting and it was better than just sitting around tossing a chakram.

Demyx instantly brightened and stood up, nearly skipping over to Axel.

"I don't know. We're betting now?"

"Well what fun is a game without a little incentive?" Axel grinned a little wickedly, seeing the naïve expression on the shorter man. "How about…if you win, I'll do you one favor. If I win we play a round of the bouncy bed game."

"What's the bouncy bed game?" Demyx looked up at him, complete innocence on his face.

Axel resisted the urge to laugh at him and his stupidity.

"It's fun, trust me. I'll explain it if I win." Axel avoided the direct question, betting on Demyx not noticing.

"Alright, sounds fair to me." The Nocturne said then bounced away a bit, Axel staring after him just a little shocked that the avoidance had worked. The boy was either very stupid, or just plain distracted.

Demyx held out his hand and created a portal for them to travel through. He looked over his shoulder and motioned for the red head to follow him. Axel recovered quickly and walked over to pass by Demyx and enter the swirling darkness.

Within moments they were in a different world. Demyx popped up behind Axel, closing the portal behind them and smiling happily. Axel looked around and nearly groaned as he recognized where they were. Wonderland, great, of course Demyx would pick the froo-froo land with moving cards and pretty giant flowers. Demyx merely walked past him and pointed back to where they came from.

"Right! We get five hours to collect the pretty gems, then we come back here. It's a race to get here first and we warp to the Round Room. Whoever gets there first gets an extra ten points. The bigger the gem the more points you get and the blue ones are worth more than the white ones, because I say so." He looked quite happy to set the rules. "So whoever has the most points at the end wins! Any questions? Right! GO!" He shouted before running off to start hunting for the sparkly little gems.

"Hey wait! That's cheating and you…don't…care." He sighed and went off in another direction from the bouncy sitarist.

…

It had been nearly two hours since they had started and Demyx was wandering around in the maze, feeling like he wasn't accomplishing anything. In his pocket jingled a few gems that he had pried away from some of the heartless he had fought. It was a disappointing ammount and he was already covered in several cuts and bruises.

He looked around the corner of the maze row he was walking down and sighed, still no exit.

"Oh why did I choose to go into the maze?" He whined quietly to himself.

Around the corner he heard the clanking of one of the card soldiers that walked around. While they generally amused him, now was not a good time to be caught by one. Just behind the patrolling soldier though, was a little heartless that looked like easy game and, luckily, it had a little blue gem in its claws as it twitched around (probably looking for somewhere to hide it). Now all Demyx had to do was get by the soldier.

He waited for the opportune moment to pass by unnoticed. When it was presented, he took it and dashed towards the heartless. He slowed as he neared it and tried to sneak up behind the little shadow. When he was close enough he leaped into the air, intending to come down on the shadow and squash it.

The little heartless turned its head before he was close enough and started to scurry away. Demyx landed with a slightly crazed expression, grabbing the thing by its foot before it could sink into the ground. The creature turned around and scratched at him, Demyx ducked his face into the ground so that it was his hair was hit instead of his face.

Instead of attempting to kill the little heartless, the Nocturne simply took hold of the gem and tried to pry it out of the heartless' claws. It was like the struggle between two toddlers who wanted the same toy as both of them fought to keep hold of the small shiny gem.

Demyx eventually won, falling backwards as he retrieved the gem. The heartless sprung on him, trying the same move that Demyx had attempted on it, to get the gem back. As it was nearly pouncing on him, a chakram sliced through the nearby hedge, then the heartless, then through the next hedge over. It sounded like it went through a few more before it sailed into the air and flew back to its owner.

Demyx looked through the hedge where the chakram, which could have sliced him just as easily, had come from his eyes wide. The red head was a few hedge rows over, hacking through another heartless with the other chakram. Demyx stood up a little shakily and decided that it was not the best place to be with the dangerous weapons so close by.

He hadn't gotten very far, not really paying attention, when he ran into one of the card soldiers. It shouted the alarm and the Nocturne jumped.

"Crud Muffins!" He shouted and turned to run before he could be seized and attacked. He ran as fast as he could, turning around random corners when he came to them. Eventually he lost the soldier, becoming more lost than he had been before. He turned another corner, running into a living body. He fell back, onto his rear.

He looked up quickly; ready to defend himself if it was a heartless. Instead he saw the tall red head, looking down at him with an arched eyebrow, idly twirling a chakram in a hand.

"Demyx? What are you doing?" He asked, and then looked around a bit. "Not having any trouble are you?" A sly smile spreading across his face.

"No! Not a bit." Demyx said defensively, standing up and brushing off his coat hastily.

"You're lost aren't you." Axel asked, the grin growing wider.

"No I know exactly where I am!" Demyx shouted, pushing past Axel and continuing on his path, barely noticing the hedges that Axel had either sliced or burned his way through, attempting to show that he was confident in his directional talent.

The fire starter just shook his head and watched him.

"He's completely lost." He muttered before turning back in the direction he was heading. A sparkle caught his eye and he looked down. On the ground lay the blue gem that Demyx had just wrestled from the little heartless. Axel sighed and picked it up, staring at it for a moment before pocketing it and heading through the next hedge, burning it into the right sized hole.

…

It was nearing the five hour mark and Demyx was still quite lost. He had collected more gems, though it wouldn't do him much good if he got back to the Round Room after Axel. The man had probably just lay waste to anything in his way to get the things. Finally he found one of Axel's fire and chakram made paths and peeked through it. It was a straight path to the exit. Demyx couldn't believe his luck and started to dash through the hedges without regard to what saw him or how much he got scratched by the extraneous twigs.

After what felt like forever he exited the hedges and left the maze. He didn't stop then, the Nocturne kept running racing time to get back to the place he had marked as the finish line. He drew nearer and created a new portal (to the Round Room instead of the Grey Area) as he ran.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the red head racing with him. He leaned forward and ran as fast as he could. Axel, being slightly faster, was gaining on him easily. Just a little further and he would be neck and neck with Demyx. Then there was the portal and Demyx, by some miracle chance, made it through first.

He appeared in his chair in the Round Room and slumped down, breathing heavily. A few seconds later Axel popped into his own and relaxed as well. Demyx giggled quietly at having beaten the red head and pulled out the little gems from his pocket.

"Right, now we count them and see who won." He said excitedly. It wasn't long before the gems were in his lap as he started to count them out.

Axel sighed and did the same, slowly counting his to make sure that he made no mistakes.

"I've got 21!" Demyx said triumphantly. "And with my bonus of getting here first I have…31!" He pumped his fist in the air and already looked quite sure he had won. In the midst of his celebrating Axel started to chuckle.

"Sorry Dem. Looks like I've won this round. I have 35." His voice was soft, quietly breaking into Demyx's gleeful shouts. The boy turned and stared at him open mouthed.

"That can't be! I won! I got here first!" Demyx shouted back indignantly.

"Well that's the facts. I won fair and square."

"No! No...no you cheated! You burned holes through the hedges and didn't go through the maze."

"That wasn't in the rules Dem." Axel said softly.

"Nooooo!" Demyx shouted and turned to one side, slamming his fists onto the arm of his chair. With the exuberance with which he had hit the chair, his body kept moving. Within a few seconds his back end had slid off, causing him to start falling towards the floor. His hands scrambled out to cling to the arm of the chair. He squeaked and tried to climb back onto it, his feet slipping on the smooth surface.

"Help?" He begged, looking up at Axel. The man, by this point, was dissolving into a fit of laughter. His head was in his hand, covering his eyes as the Nocturne struggled to right himself and not plummet to the floor of the room. The redhead dropped from his chair once he had control of himself, porting to the arm of Demyx's.

"Why don't you just port back to safety?" He asked, still snickering a little. Demyx gave him a pleading look as his fingers slipped. Then he was falling, a silent scream on his lips as he panicked. His mind went blank, blue eyes wide as he stared up at Axel, watching him get smaller and smaller as he fell. Axel 'tsk'd through his teeth and dove after him when he saw that he was frozen with panic.

He reached him easily and pulled him into his arms before he ported. When the other portal opened it was on the ground, landing them gracefully on the tiled floor. He looked at Demyx, who was holding onto him with a death grip and rolled his eyes as the gems that had been in the boy's lap tinkled on the marbled floor as they caught up with the two.

"You can stop being scared now." He said, looking as if he didn't care.

"Th-thank you…" The Nocturne muttered, loosening his grip slightly.

"Huh, didn't take you for the suicidal type when you lose Demyx." Axel grinned cheekily, enjoying the tease.

Demyx glared at him and struggled to be put down. After a moment Axel let him go, setting his feet on the floor.

"I'm not going to kill myself because I lost." He said heatedly before turning on his heel and started walking out of the room, avoiding the situation instead of confronting Axel.

"Hey Dem!" Axel called from behind him.

"What?" Demyx whipped around to face him, nearly running into him again as the man loomed directly behind him. Before Demyx had any time to react Axel had caught him beneath the chin and tilted his face up. The redhead pressed a heated kiss to the Nocturn's lips in the next instant. The sitarist's eyes went wide, his arms hanging limp at his sides.

As quickly as Axel had descended upon him, he was gone. The taller man stared down at Demyx with a large grin, his cat green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Don't forget you still owe me a round of the bouncy bed game." He said quietly. Then he stepped around Demyx and walked out of the Round Room . "That was a hint as to what the game was, by the way." He called over his shoulder, waving as he left.

Demyx was left standing there in complete shock. His hand went up to his lips that were slightly bruised from the forceful kiss and brushed against them. A few moments later he felt the blush on his cheeks and shook his head to clear it.

"What the HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" He shouted after the other, who was already gone.

…

Axel sat in his bedroom, doing absolutely nothing. He had been sitting there for nearly an hour, still as a statue. Finally he shifted, slipping his hand into his pocket. From it he pulled out another blue gem. He held it up between his forefinger and thumb, staring at it as he leaned his chin on his other hand.

"Demyx…you really should learn to keep track of your things…" He muttered at the tiny gem which he had picked up after Demyx ran into him in the maze. "This gives you 36." He sighed and put the gem on his bedside table, turning and lying down on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about how he would make it up to the little sitarist.

Author's note~  
Let me start of by saying that this is my first fanfic so please be nice ^^. Takes place before Roxas joins the organization. Hooray for Akudem, and for getting random inspiration. I was playing 358 days against a friend. As Demyx I, of course, lost and the following scene ensued...Dem's chair went spinning down and he hit the arm of the chair, then fell off it and tried to climb back into the chair. Axel meanwhile laughed like a maniac. That's it...ten seconds or so of animation and a two part fic comes to mind ..

Well I hope you enjoy. Part 2 to come eventually. Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since their game. Demyx had been given an assignment in the Olympus Coliseum. Why Number Two had assigned him to wandering the Underworld for the sole purpose of confronting the Keyblade Wielder, he had yet to understand. He had failed, Sora defeating him in battle before he'd been able to reach his goal. As punishment on return the Nobody had taken his sitar from him for a week.

Currently the Sitarist was sitting on his water bed, boredly throwing his dead pens at the ceiling; seeing if they would stick. Most of them did and it wasn't long till he had mostly run out of ammo. He really needed to throw out the pens when he was done with them, but at least for now they were some form of amusement.

He sighed and rolled over on to his stomach. He hummed quietly now, wondering how much longer he had left till he got his sitar back. Days were a little, vague in the World That Never Was. It was always dark, there was no sun. Demyx rolled over again, facing the ceiling once more. Why did the world have to have such a long name anyway? It made thinking about it hard. Why not just call it 'Noland,' or 'Notworld,' or something equally short and easy to remember.

As he was musing over renaming the world, the door slammed open. The pens, only lightly stuck in the ceiling, fell in a shower pelting Demyx. He squealed and covered his face, curling up.

"Demyx!" The voice was male and sounded perturbed, though that wasn't much of a surprise in the castle. The Nocturne jumped and looked towards the door when he landed back on the now moving bed, his heart racing.

"Axel? What's wrong?" He asked looking confused.

"I've been looking all over for you. Why are you in here?" The red head asked. He was still wired from his latest mission.

"I'm…in trouble. Xiggy took my sitar and said I had to stay in here for a week. Superior wasn't very happy either." Demyx replied quietly.

Axel blinked and stared at him. "What did you even do?" He asked. Then shook his head. "Never mind. I just finished a mission and I have some time while they're deciding what the next one is. I thought we'd play another game." He said with a smile.

"I love games!" Demyx sat up and smiled for the first time in a few days. "What kind of game? Though it would have to be in here. I'm not allowed to leave till Xiggy says I can." He sighed and pouted a little bit.

The red head shook his head and grinned, closing the door behind him. "We can play it in here. Let's say that it's my prize for winning our last game." He said, the grin widening on his face.

"Alright. How do we play? What are the rules?" He asked.

Axel shook his head. "Not telling. You have to figure them out as we play." He said with a grin. The lanky man walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He winced when he sat on a pen and picked it up. "What were you doing in here anyway?" He asked looking the pen over, seeing that it had no ink.

Demyx picked up the pens and took the one out of Axel's hand. "I was bored. So I was throwing them at the ceiling."

"They're all dead..." the redhead commented, "Why do you still have them?" he asked, frowning as the pen was plucked from his fingers.

"Because I haven't thrown them out yet." The Nocturne seemed to feel that was enough of an explanation as he finally got up and threw them in the trash.

The lanky man shook his head and motioned for Demyx to come back over. "Sit down. We play this game on the bed." He said with a smirk.

"Ok." Dem sat down near him, just far enough away that there was room for a board to be placed between them. "Where are the pieces?" He asked, looking at Axel as if trying to figure out where he was hiding the game.

Axel just smirked. "We only need two pieces, and they're already here." He said.

"Oh."

"I'll play the first move. Close your eyes." Axel said. Demyx obeyed instantly. He giggled a little, the sound nervous. The red head smirked and leaned in, stealing a kiss. The Nocturne gasped and opened his eyes.

"Hey! What was that?" He asked, putting a hand over his lips. The red head just laughed and shook his head.

"That was my turn. Now it's yours." He said, waiting to see if Demyx would figure it out. The dirty blonde looked around for a moment.

"Close your eyes." He said finally. Axel complied, the smirk on his face. He waited, then frowned when he didn't get a kiss in return, perhaps he had been too vague when he'd…well he hadn't really described it he supposed. His thoughts were interrupted as something soft and fluffy hit his head.

"Geh!" He fell backwards, floored by a pillow, the bed shifting beneath him. His hair stuck to the pillow as he looked out from under the pillow as the Nocturne laughed. "That's not how this game is played." He said, looking grumpy now.

"But you didn't tell me the rules." He said defensively. Axel surged back up, his hair a bit staticy.

"Lie down." The red head commanded. After a moment of glaring at Axel, Demyx lay down, still watching him quietly. "Your turn."

Demyx looked confused. "I pass…I don't know what I'm supposed to do." He said.

"Close your eyes again." Axel said. After Demyx obeyed he leaned in and kissed him once more, pressing him down into the bed. Demyx squeaked, but let himself be squished. The red head crawled on top of him. He didn't stop kissing him, slowly trailing kisses down to his neck to his collar bone. He nipped it lightly, eliciting a gasp from the shorter Nobody. He grinned and sucked on the flesh, leaving a mark.

"Axel. I-is it my turn yet?" He asked, his voice a little shaky.

The man smirked and chuckled softly as he pulled away. "Sure. You can have a turn." He said quietly.

"Don't pin me." He said slowly opening his eyes. Axel backed off a little bit.

"Take your coat off." Axel said, glad that Demyx seemed to be finally getting the 'rules.' Demyx slowly took his coat off, letting it fall open first then sliding his arms out of it. The lanky man ran his hands over his chest and tweaked him before sliding them down to hold his ribs firmly. The Nocturne gasped and squirmed.

"Axel…" He muttered, trying to think of something to tell the Nobody to do, having figured out how the game was played.

"Yes?" The red head was frozen in place, waiting. When Demyx wasn't answering, he took it as a pass. "Unzip my coat." He demanded. The Nocturne obeyed and slid the coat down off his shoulders a bit.

Axel didn't wait to continue the game before he finished disrobing the Nocturne of the rest of his clothes. He drank the sight of the younger Nobody for a moment before grinning and chuckling.

"When did you get this?" He asked, his long fingers pinching and lifting a silver note charm that hung from a navel piercing. Demyx made a tiny hum as it was pulled on and shifted.

"Uhnn….n-not long ago." He said in reply, causing Axel to chuckle. He tugged on the little chain again, gaining another near-moan from the Nobody. His eyebrow arched when he saw the other reaction he received. His fingertips slowly traced down his abs and over his length to his tip. He continued to trace his finger tips over him. It wasn't long before Demyx was standing upright and his breath irregular, coming in small gasps and sighed. The Nocturne's hands rested on the bed, grasping the sheets. He tilted his head back and gasped as Axel closed his fingers around him.

Axel chuckled and stroked him a few times before pulling his hand away. Again he kissed the dirty blonde, who returned it this time. Demyx's hands went up and grabbed his long side burns and held him into the kiss. The red head deepened the kiss and explored the Nobody's mouth, finding where he was more sensitive. As he did so, the red head removed his own pants and coat, tossing them off to the side.

He then slid between his legs and ground their hips together. Demyx moaned and arched to complete the contact between them.

"Axel?" He had meant to say more, but his mind was growing fuzzy. He continued to hold onto his hair.

"Yes?" Axel asked, pulling back just enough to stare into the other's ocean blue eyes.

"Please?" He asked, shifting, wanting more. The red head chuckled and reached into the pocket of his coat for a small bottle. He'd come prepared and squirted the contents onto his fingers. After they were slicked he slipped the first one past Demyx's entrance.

Demyx gasped and crooned softly; running his fingers up further into Axel's hair. Axel continued to slowly add fingers, scissoring them to make room for himself. Demyx moaned softly at each touch and shift of Axel's fingers until he decided he was ready. He removed his fingers and spread the remaining liquid on himself. He grinned and didn't give Demyx a break, pushing right in.

Demyx arched his back a little and gasped. The other Nobody was large. His hands slid under Axel's shoulders and onto his back, finding better purchase there.

A brief moment of surprise crossed Axel's face when it occurred to him that he probably wasn't the first to take advantage of the dirty blonde's naïve nature. The red head wasted no time in beginning to thrust into the other Nobody; the bed moving with them, adding to the power of his thrusts.

He was rough, gripping Demyx's hips tightly. He just barely brushed a sensitive bundle of nerves that set the dirty blonde's head spinning. He moaned loudly, his fingers turning almost into claws as he dragged them down Axel's back.

The red head groaned and dropped his head onto Demyx's chest. "Again." He demanded as he sought the spot he had just brushed against.

Demyx dragged his fingernails down Axel's back making him groan louder. Axel lifted his head again and pressed another bruising kiss to Demyx's lips, the return kiss just as heated. He rocked his hips along with Axel, moaning loudly, completely under passion's control.

Finally Axel found just the right angle and thrust into the small bundle of nerves. Demyx tensed up, his back arching to a painful degree as a pure note found its way out of his lungs. His nails dug in further into the red head's back, drawing darkness out from the wounds.

Axel gasped and pounded in harder with the next thrust, sliding his hand under the Nocturne's lower back to support him. He hit the same spot again. Once more Demyx seemed to be singing. His muscles contracted some in response, putting more pressure on Axel. He groaned and drew closer to his end.

The red head sped up. Their bodies crashed together as he rammed into the Nocturne, varying the spot where each hit landed. Demyx sang until his eyes widened.

"Come with me, baby." Axel breathed. Demyx's head went back and he sang loudly, his nails digging into Axel's back once more to draw darkness as he found release.

Axel followed close behind, finishing within the Nobody. He lowered them both to the still wavering bed and lay on top of Demyx, breathing deeply to regain his breath. Demyx's eyes were now closed as he lay on the still and tried to calm his breathing down. He looked up at Axel through half lidded eyes and gave him the gentlest smile the Nobody had seen in a long time.

"What?" Axel asked, his breath regained.

"You didn't have to make a game of it. I would have slept with you if you had just asked." He said quietly. He giggled as Axel's eyes widened.

"Heyyy….You knew all along?" He asked, looking a bit puzzled.

"Of course. You weren't exactly being subtle." He giggled again and kissed Axel playfully.

"But…Never mind." Axel muttered and leaned in to kiss him. The dirty blonde lifted his legs a little and gave him a hug with his knees. "I'm glad you won that last game…this was a nice prize."

"Oh…that reminds me…" He reached over to his coat again and pulled out one of the blue gems from their game. "You actually won that game…You dropped this in your hurry to get back and win the bonus points."

Demyx stared at the gem for a moment frowning. "Youuuuu cheater." He said and tugged on one of the long red side burns. "Oh well. I probably would have asked for something silly. This was much better." He smiled softly, making Axel blush just a bit.

Axel kissed him a few more times till the dirty blonde seemed to start to fall asleep. "Take a nap." He said quietly. Demyx smiled at him and faded off into sleep, holding Axel close. The larger Nobody sighed and pulled out shifting to cover them with one of the blankets on the bed and drifted off with him, content for the first time in a long while.


End file.
